Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;July 1, 2010 - Surprise Guest For Japan Expo Revealed To Be Nakazawa Yuko :Nakazawa Yuko has been revealed to be the surprise guest for Morning Musume’s Japan Expo concert. This was confirmed via one of Yuko’s blog posts where she announced that she had left for Paris. ;June 30, 2010 - Morning Musume Arrive In Paris :Morning Musume arrived earlier today at the Charles de Gaulle airport in France for their visit to the Japan Expo. Tanaka mentioned on two blog posts that they saw many fans at the airport, which is a great thing since it shows the support the overseas fans have for Momusu and from what we can tell from the video it certainly does seem that they were recieved kindly by all European fans. ;June 24, 2010 - Arihara Kanna’s New Agency Revealed :Arihara Kanna’s new agency she is currently under after her graduation from H!P and UFA has been revealed to be BLUE ROSE, a modeling agency. ;June 18, 2010 - Summer concert to have fan choice :For Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ concert, fans have been given the chance to design the set list for the concerts. The setlist for each concert will be diffrent and completely made by the fans. ;June 10, 2010 - Fujimoto Miki In A Minor Car Crash :According to FNN news Fujimoto Miki was involved in a traffic accident today involving a minor collision with a taxi, there were no injuries. ;June 1, 2010 - Morning Musume 5th Generation Event Announced :Morning Musume 5th generation member Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa will perform in two scheduled FC exclusive events in Tokyo and Osaka. ;May 27, 2010 - Tsuji Nozomi Pregnant With Second Child :Tsuji Nozomi and her husband Sugiura Taiyo have announced on both of their blogs that Tsuji is expecting another baby. According to reports Tsuji is in her 7th week of pregnancy which sets the estimated birth date in January. ;May 16, 2010 - Jun Jun, Lin Lin, Miyabi and Koharu To Perform In Shanghai :Jun Jun, Lin Lin, Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Koharu will perform in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit. Miyabi was personally chosen by Jun Jun and Lin Lin, and the three of them choose Koharu to be the fourth member. Their unit name hasn’t been revealed yet. ;May 5, 2010 - Morning Musume to appear in France :Morning Musume will be appearing in France's Japan Expo held from the 1st to the 4th of July. They will be performing a concert on July 2nd. They will also be suppling the theme song for the event "Tomo" form Seishun Collection. It is Morning Musume's first european concert. ;April 12, 2010 - Mano Erina Going To Anime Expo 2010 :According to Sanspo Mano Erina mentioned on her Haru no Arashi release event that her live event overseas will be at Anime Expo 2010. Mano Erina will be performing live in the USA this summer at Anime Expo 2010, which will be held from July 1 through July 4. ;April 3, 2010 - S/mileage Will Have A Major Debut :According to reports from the concert S/mileage have succeed in collecting more than 10,000 smiles, in fact they gathered 16,000 pictures, 3,110 of those were from S/mileage. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. thumb|220px|right|S/mileage - Ganbaranakutemo ee nende!! Radio Rip *S/mileage - Ganbaranakutemo ee nende!! *Release Date: July 28, 2010 thumb|220px|right|Goto Maki - Houseki *Goto Maki - Houseki *Release Date: July 28, 2010 *C-ute's 12th single will be Released in April 28, 2010 *Berryz Koubou's 22nd single "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!/Otakebi Boy WAO!" will be Released in Match 3, 2010. The song Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! is for Ishimura Maiha * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that not counting Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori is the only person to remain in Morning Musume past their 23rd birthday. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse